


Battle Beasts

by Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Category: RWBY, Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: The sport of battling with robotic creatures called Battle Beasts is famous all over the world. To compete in these battles, people must form teams with their Battle Beasts to be able to advance in rank, travel around the world, and to achieve every team's dream: To reach and win the World Battle Beast Tournament.Modern AUSummer is alive





	1. "The Star Liger"

**Episode 1: The Star Liger**

"And so ends another exciting Battle Beast match! We hope the next Battle Beast match will be just as exhilarating!" An announcer shouted with a smile. Ruby was sitting in her room on her computer. She was watching Battle Beast matches. She then closed the window.

"That was awesome." Ruby said to herself. "Honestly, I wish I can compete someday." Ruby's biggest dream was to compete in Battle Beast matches, but it was really hard to do that since the parts to make one were expensive as hell.

Just then, her older, blonde sister Yang Xiao Long walked into her room. "What're you up to, sis?" She asked.

Ruby sighed. "I'm just watching Battle Beast matches."

Yang rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. "Again?"

"Yeah. I just really want to compete."

"You know you can't without a Battle Beast."

Ruby got a little irritated at that reminder. "I know, and that the parts to make one are super expensive."

"Yeah."

Ruby sighed and lowered her head. Yang noticed this. "Believe it or not, I want you to compete one day."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah. I think you'd be a great pilot to a Battle Beast."

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby smiled.

"No prob, sis."

"Speaking of which, when is your next match?"

"Tomorrow at 10:00 am. Be sure to watch it, sis."

"Don't worry. I will." Ruby smiled.

Yang ruffled Ruby's hair playfully and left her room. Ruby sighed again. She really wanted to compete in Battle Beast matches, so she could be with her sister, to achieve something in her quiet life, and to feel alive. She decided to go out for a walk to clear her head. It was still light out, so it was still okay.Â She walked into the forest for about a half-hour, and as usual, was bored out of her mind. She sighed to herself. "Why do I want to compete in Battle Beast matches so badly?" She asked herself. "What's the point of having a dream if you have no hope of ever reaching it?" Suddenly, she stumbled upon an abandoned Battle Beast Garage deep in a forest clearing. "What's this?" She walked up to the garage's door, knocked, and then opened it. She walked around for a minute in the dark until she found the light switch. Once she turnedÂ it on, her eyes went wide over what she saw. "Holy crap!"Â It turned out to be a Battle Beast in near-perfect condition, but it was one that she had never seen before. "Wow! This Battle Beast is amazing!"

Ruby took a closer look at the dusty Battle Beast and found a name on it which read  _'Star Liger'_. She looked up, found the cockpit, and hopped in. Taking a look a the technology inside of the cockpit alone, Ruby was in amazement. However, she knew she had to go home now. "Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow after I finish watching my sister's Battle Beast match." With that, Ruby sped home, unaware that Star Liger's eyes began to glow with life again.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby and Taiyang were watching Yang's Battle Beast match. Weiss and Blake were participating as well. Blake was in a Stealth Panther, Weiss was in a Sniper Raptor, and Yang was in her classic Savage Basilisk. They were facing a team of three who were in Stunpaw Bunnies However, things were strange. By strange, they were actually losing.

Blake did her best to sneak up behind the opponents to get close with her Stealth Panther, but they actually detected her and shocked her into submission and were moving too fast to get hit when she tried to retaliate. It was the same with Weiss and her Sniper Raptor. Pretty soon, the two Battle Beasts were lying on their sides, shut down.

Yang was sneaking underground to try and perform a surprise attack, but even that didn't work, as the Stunpaw Bunnies were quick to shock her into defeat. Within a matter of minutes, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were all defeated.

Ruby and Taiyang were in complete shock. Yang rarely lost Battle Beast matches. "How did this happen?" Ruby asked. "Yang rarely loses Battle Beast matches."

"I guess Yang's head wasn't in the game." Taiyang assumed. "That's the only answer I can come up with."

Hours later, Yang, Weiss, and Blake came into the house, steaming from their embarrassing defeat. It was pretty evident on their faces as Blake had her face in her hands, Yang was fuming from losing to a lesser Battle Beast team, and Weiss one of her hands on her chin thinking and processing.

"I can't believe we lost to a trio using fricking Stunpaw Bunnies!" Yang fumed.

"I was doing my best to sneak up behind them them!" Blake shouted. "If only someone could've provided cover fire!"

"Well, don't blame me, you two!" Weiss screamed. "I was busy trying to keep my Battle Beast from getting scrapped into spare parts!"

"No, its okay. I don't blame either of you two. I blame myself for not being in the game today."

"We'll do better the next time."

"Yes. I believe you three will." Ruby suddenly said from the other room, making Weiss jump.

"Ruby!" Weiss slightly shouted surprised. "We didn't know you were listening in."

"Sorry we were yelling, Rubes. We're just steamed over the fact that we were defeated by a trio of Stunpaw Bunnies."

"If only you had a Battle Beast of your own."

"Yeah. If only..."

Yang saw her sister starting to sweat. Immediately, she went into big sister mode. "Ruby, you seem to be trailing off. What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I have to go now." Ruby then sped out of the house back to the garage where the Star Liger Battle Beast is.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. What do you say we follow her?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ruby was with the Star Liger, cleaning it up. "I see you're alive again." She said to the Battle Beast. The robot's eyes flashed to signal that it acknowledged her words. "Hopefully, we can compete in a Battle Beast match soon. I aim to be the best Battle Beast operator ever with my Yang, Blake, and Weiss. My dream is to reach the championships of the World Battle Beast Tournament where we can travel all over Remnant and see the world." Ruby didn't hear three pairs of footsteps walking up behind her.

"So this is where you wound up yesterday." Yang said from behind Ruby, shocking her.

"Uh... I can explain, guys." Ruby stuttered.

"How did you find this place?" Blake asked, obviously curious.

"Um... I kind of... just stumbled upon it."

"Do you know what you've found?!" Weiss shrieked.

"I-I-I..."

Weiss suddenly beamed with happiness. "You found use a place where we can finally repair our Battle Beasts!"

"Adding on to that, you seemed to have also stumbled upon a one of a kind Battle Beast." Blake added.

Ruby became puzzled from Blake's words. "One of a kind? What're you talking about?"

"Rubes, this Battle Beast is the Star Liger. The only one EVER made." Yang explained. "No one was able to properly control it, so it was locked away someplace. Who knew that place was so close to home."

"Well, if we're going to be battle ready, we'd better start fixing the place up." Weiss stated.

"Agreed." Blake said.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang started cleaning the old garage up. Ruby, on the other hand, was staring at the Star Liger. Suddenly, she started climbing up into the cockpit. Yang noticed this. "Ruby! What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted.

"I'm going to pilot the Star Liger!" Ruby shouted back.

"It's too dangerous, sis!"

"I'm fucking sick of being stuck on the sidelines while you, Blake, and Weiss have the time of your lives living your dream!"

That got Yang to shut up. She had actually never thought about how Ruby felt about being stuck, watching Battle Beast matches on TV while she actually got to live them. She also saw that her sister was starting to tear up. Not to mention the fact that she actually swore proved that Ruby was serious. Yang said nothing else as Ruby got into the cockpit.

"Okay, time for us to work together." Ruby said to the robot.

Ruby gripped two handles and moved the right one forward. On the outside, the robot's front right leg stepped forward. Weiss and Blake turned around wide-eyed. Back inside, Ruby moved both handles forward, one at a time, causing the robot to move forward smoothly. "You're doing it, Rubes!" Yang shouted happily. "You're piloting the Star Liger!" After a minute of successfully piloting the Star Liger, Ruby hopped out with all three sets of eyes looking at her in complete astonishment.

"Ruby, that. was. amazing!" Yang cheered.

"I have to admit, well done." Blake added.

"Ruby, I know I'm not your parents, but I can say that I'm very proud of you." Weiss added.

"Us, too." Taiyang said suddenly from the garage entrance. A woman who looked like an older Ruby name Summer Rose was standing there too.

"Mom! Dad! Don't be mad at me! I was just..." Ruby stuttered.

"Sweetie, why would we be mad." Summer said. "No mother could be prouder of her daughter." That got Ruby to tear up with a smile.

"I have to admit Ruby, I was scared that you would get hurt competing." Taiyang admitted. "However, if this is what you really want, just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, dad." Ruby assured.

"Now, what do you all say we get this place fixed up." Summer said enthusiastically.

"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted. This was gonna be an interesting year. Summer and Taiyang watched their daughters and their two friends chat it up and discuss plans to retrofit this old garage, store their Battle Beasts, and talk about their goals and dreams. Normally, they would be disappointed and scared that Ruby had found something to do that seemed dangerous, but this time, they couldn't be more proud. Ruby had always wanted to be a Battle Beast Operator, and now was her chance to achieve her dream. They promised each other that they would help her the best they could.

**Here is the very first episode of Battle Beasts. Sorry to those who were looking for more action, but this chapter is an introduction to a grand adventure. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are a team of Battle Beast Operators, but are short one player. Ruby aspires to be a Battle Beast Operator, but doesn't have enough to get the parts. Suddenly, Ruby has found the Star Liger, and is able to pilot it smoothly. Team RWBY is finally together with their Battle Beasts. We also got a sweet mother/daughter moment. Please let me know what you think in the comments. If you have any ideas of what you want in the next episode (Battle Beast name, specs, episode name, any OCs, etc), please leave your ideas/thoughts in the comments as well. Here are team Rwby's Battle Beast specs for now.**

**Savage Basilisk (Yang Xiao Long)**

70mm Tail Laser Gun

Paralyzing Shot

Surprise Strike

**Sniper Raptor (Weiss Schnee)**

65mm Laser Sniper

Claw Missiles

**Star Liger (Ruby Rose)**

50mm Tail Laser Gun

Laser Claw Slash

**Stealth Panther (Blake Belladonna)**

20mm Knee Energy Blasters

55mm Laser Sniper

Energy Claw Strike


	2. "Training & Making Plans"

**Episode 2: Training & Making Plans**

It was a new morning. Team Rwby were still asleep after a long night of congratulating Ruby for being able to pilot the Star Liger, talking about their goals and dreams, and planning to enter a local Battle Beast Tournament. The sun shone on the ground, casting shadows in the green forest. The sky was barely clouded. At the garage, Ruby was sprawled on one of the couches, Yang was on a mattress, Weiss was in a bed (obviously), and Blake was on another couch. Ruby was the first one to wake up as she was still excited from last night. She quietly walked out of the room into the garage to look at her new Battle Beast: The Star Liger. She was amazed at herself being able to pilot it.

"What're you thinking about, little rose?" Summer asked quietly walking up.

"I'm just thinking about my dream." Ruby answered. "You know that all my life, I've wanted to be a Battle Beast Operator and see the world, but I never thought I'd get the chance Yang, Weiss, and Blake got. Now, all of a sudden, I get the chance of a lifetime and I'm overjoyed, but also a little scared if you're disappointed in me for choosing this path."

Summer looked at her daughter with a concerned expression. "Oh, sweetie." She started. "I'd never be disappointed in you for choosing the path of a Battle Beast Operator. However, I still want you to be very careful. There are some bad people in the world of Battle Beasts. So, do your best to not get hurt."

"I will, and thanks, mom. I'll be the best Battle Beast Operator ever!"

Summer kissed Ruby on the forehead. "That's my little rose." Summer then left the garage, leaving Ruby with her thoughts. Once again, she was looking at the Star Liger. A few minutes later, the other three members of team Rwby walked into the room.

"Whatcha thinking about, sis?" Yang asked.

"I just talked with Mom about being a Battle Beast Operator." Ruby replied.

"Well, what did Summer say?" Weiss asked.

"She basically told me to be careful with this path as there are bad people involving Battle Beasts." Ruby said.

"Your mom is right, Ruby. There are bad people out there." Blake said.

"Well, I've got you three, and we're finally a team now that I have the Star Liger." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"You still need training." Yang reminded, causing Ruby to lose her enthusiastic expression. "Yeah. I remember."

"Also remember that it took me almost a year to be fully trained to pilot my Savage Basilisk." Yang added.

"Plus, your Star Liger is one of a kind." Weiss said.

"It'd be a shame to see it stolen and/or destroyed." Blake said with concern in her voice.

Ruby didn't want to train, but she knew she had to. "Alright." She relented. "When do we start?"

"Later today. For now, let's eat." Yang said. "We all just got up."Team Rwby was in an open field with their Battle Beasts for training. Not only did Ruby have to practice operating her Star Liger, but the other three also had to practice more, seeing as they lost a match to seemingly lower level Battle Beasts.

* * *

"Alright, guys." Yang started. "We not only need to train our skills, but we need to train Ruby now that she has the Star Liger."

"I cannot agree more." Weiss added.

"Let's get started then, shall we." Blake suggested.

Soon, the team got into their respective Battle Beasts. They all integrated their operating gear, activating their beasts. In the Star Liger, Yang, Weiss, and Blake appeared on three small screens.

"Okay, Ruby. Are you ready?" Yang asked.

"I think so." Ruby replied, a little nervous.

"It's okay to be nervous, Ruby." Weiss added, a small smile evident on her face. "This is your very first time operating a Battle Beast."

"Just don't rush. Take it slow." Blake advised.

"Okay, guys. Nice and slow." Ruby acknowledged.

Ruby put her hand on the control stick, slowly moving it forward, thereby moving the Star Liger forward as well. "That's it, Rubes. Nice and slow." Yang said. Ruby then moved the control stick to the left, making the Battle Beast suddenly turn to the left and move forward again from there. Then, she increased speed on the Star Liger, making it run. Moving the control stick to the right, she made her new beast turn yet again. "Looks like you've got motion control down." Weiss observed. "Now, to learn weapons control."

"Weapons control?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but first, let's talk about the Star Liger's weapons." Weiss continued. "Let's see the weapons on the screen that says "Weapons"." Ruby looked at a screen on the left that was indeed the weapons screen. "Okay. The weapons screen says I have a 50mm Tail Laser Gun and a Laser Claw Slash attack." She said.

"Okay. So the guns can be used for either close quarters or longe range fighting while most attacks like the Laser Claw Slash are mostly used for close quarters or one-on-one combat." Blake explained.

"Oh. I see." Ruby acknowledged. A couple targets that Yang set up a few days ago suddenly popped out of the ground. Ruby then activated her 50mm Tail Laser Gun and proceeded to blast the targets into bits and pieces. She then motioned the Star Liger to run towards the moving targets. Once she was in close enough range, she activated the Laser Claw Slash. Suddenly, the Star Liger's claws began to glow a silvery white color and it began running faster. Suddenly, The Star Liger jumped a little bit in the air and proceeded to perform a sideways slash, making the target explode. The next target was destroyed with an upwards slash while the last one was taken out with a downwards strike. After that, Ruby moved back to the three, they were stunned at Ruby's quick learning and dexterity.

"Well, how was that?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby. That…" Weiss started.

"Was…" Blake continued.

"AMAZING!" Yang finished with a massive smile. "You're a quick learner, sis! Well, why don't we head back to the garage."

* * *

Later, back at the garage, team RWBY was chatting about their training session for Ruby. The trio were fairly impressed with Ruby's quick learning during training. However, they couldn't just keep training. Now that team RWBY was finally together, it was time to talk about the future.

"So, our team is finally complete." Weiss said.

"Honestly, guys. This has to be the best day of my life." Ruby breathed.

"You said it, sis." Yang agreed. "Team RWBY is finally together."

"Well, we might as well start talking about qualifying for a local tournament." Blake suggested.

"Qualifying for what?" Ruby asked.

"A local Battle Beast Tournament." Yang answered. "That way, we can not only gain combat experience, but we'll gain lien if we win. Think about it, Rubes. If we get lien, we can get food, upgrades for our Battle Beasts, and we move up in rankings."

"Oh." Ruby acknowledged.

"So, what do you say, Ruby." Weiss said, holding out her hand with Yang and Blake joining in.

"I say, GO TEAM RWBY!" They all cheered, throwing their hands in the air.

**Hello, everyone. Here is the second episode of Battle Beasts. Again, this is more of a training episode for Ruby since she is only 15 years old with her own Battle Beast. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments. Team RWBY is finally together. Now, they're ready to kick major butt. Don't worry about team JNPR. They will make their debut very soon.**

 

**Savage Basilisk (Yang Xiao Long)**

70mm Tail Laser Gun

Paralyzing Shot

Surprise Strike

**Sniper Raptor (Weiss Schnee)**

65mm Laser Sniper

Claw Missiles

**Star Liger (Ruby Rose)**

50mm Tail Laser Gun

Laser Claw Slash

**Stealth Panther (Blake Belladonna)**

20mm Knee Energy Blasters

55mm Laser Sniper

Energy Claw Strike


	3. "The Qualifying Round"

**Episode 3: Qualifying Round**

Team RWBY were heading into town to sign up for a local Battle Beast Tournament. Needless to say, the team was sort of ecstatic, especially Ruby. They brought their Battle Beast Carrier to the edge of town as it was too big to actually enter town, so they went in Yang's car. Obviously, Yang was driving, Ruby was sitting beside her while Weiss and Blake were in the back seats. Yang spared a glance towards her sister and saw she was sweating a little bit.

"Hey, Ruby. You okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't answer her sister for a minute. "I-I'm okay. Just nervous."

"Don't worry, Rubes."Yang assured. "You're a fast learner. You'll do great."

"Yang's right, Ruby. You've proven to learn very well fast. You'll do amazing." Blake added.

"Ah. We're here." Weiss said. They stopped and parked near the Qualifying Center. Walking in, they saw multiple other Battle Beast teams.

"Wow." Ruby breathed.

"Look at all the teams here." Blake observed.

"A lot of people must be wanting to enter the local tournament." Weiss added.

"Well, they better look out because team RWBY's here." Yang grinned.

Ruby was walking around with her team in awe at all the people in the building. She was starting to sweat a little. Suddenly, she bumped into a boy with blonde hair and fell down on her back. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"That's okay." The boy apologized. "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Ruby and the blonde boy helped each other back up on their feet. "There we go." When she got up, she got a better look at the boy. Not only did he have blonde hair, but he also had blue eyes and a white/golden yellow Battle Beast Combat suit. "Hello, there. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc." He introduced.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She said.

"You're here for the qualifying round, I assume?" Jaune asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm hoping to get into the local Battle Beast Tournament." Ruby stuttered.

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang shouted as she, Weiss, and Blake ran to her. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay, guys. I just bumped into Jaune here." Ruby said.

"Hi, there." Jaune waved to the rest of team RWBY. "I'm Jaune Arc of team JNPR."

"You have a team?" Blake asked.

"Jaune!" A voice called out. Team RWBY saw a tall boy with a single pink strand of hair in all the black hair wearing a green Battle Beast Combat Suit, a ginger short girl wearing a white and pink Battle Beast Combat Suit, and a taller girl with emerald green eyes and red hair wearing gold and red Battle Beast Combat Suit. "Where have you been?" The redhead girl asked.

"Oh, I've been talking to Ruby here. Don't worry, I've registered our team, Pyrrha." Jaune reassured.

"Ok, Jaune. You worried me for a minute." Pyrrha sighed in relief. "Ren and Nora weren't as worried as I was."

"You scared her, Fearless Leader!" Nora laughed.

"Oh. In that case, sorry." Jaune smiled sheepishly.

 _"WILL TEAM JNPR REPORT TO THE TEST BATTLEFIELD!"_ A voice announced on speakers.

"We're up." Ren said stoically.

"Alright. See you around, guys." Jaune waved walking off with his team.

"See you!" Ruby waved back. Weiss, Blake, and Yang shrugged off the sudden meeting of team JNPR and walked to a table with Ruby. "So did you guys register us?" Ruby asked.

"We sure did, sis." Yang smiled.

"Good." Ruby said quietly. She was starting to slip back into nervousness as she was starting to sweat up a storm. "Are you okay, Ruby?" Weiss asked with concern.

"I-I'm okay." Ruby stuttered.

"No, you're not okay." Blake cut in. "You're sweating a hell of a lot."

"Still nervous, Rubes?" Yang asked to which Ruby simply nodded. "Don't worry so much. Like I said, you're a fast learner and you've come far in your training. Remember, this is your dream and you're achieving it, so don't give up because you're nervous. You can do this, Rubes." She said softly.

Ruby didn't answer at first, but hugged her sister with a few tears of joy falling down her face. "Thanks, Yang." She said turning to the TV with four split screens, seeing four rare Battle Beasts: Solar Knightwolf, Lightning Charger, Spartan Leo, and a Ninja Feather.

**_On the battlefield, the Solar Knightwolf was evading laser shots from it's opponent which was a dull gray Savage Basilisk, but unlike Yang's, this Savage Basilisk had two 20mm laser guns in it's mouth. Inside the Solar Knightwolf's cockpit was none other than Jaune Arc. He maneuvered out of range of the shots. His Battle Beast's front claws began glowing white and he began charging forward. The enemy Savage Basilisk tried to stop Jaune from approaching with a Paralyzing Shot, but it didn't work as Jaune unleashed a claw attack powered by the sun, slashing the enemy Battle Beast and winning his match._ **

Back in the building, people were cheering. "A nice maneuver." Weiss complimented.

"Did you guys see his claw attack though?" Ruby asked. "It seemed powered by the sun."

"You're right. The light did seem brighter." Blake added. "Good observation, Ruby."

"O-Oh. T-Thanks." Ruby stuttered.

"Looks to be a Knightwolf that's been modified to intake solar energy." Yang said.

**_With the Lightning Charger, it was just bashing and charging at the enemy Riot Jackal which was smaller and faster, so it kept jumping out of the way. Nora, who was in the cockpit was getting agitated. Pressing a button, her Battle Beast's horn began glowing. The Riot Jackal prepared to jump out of the way of another attack. However, just as the Riot Jackal jumped, a laser burst out of the Lightning Charger's horn, hitting Nora's_ _opponent, resulting in her victory._ **

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed. "Did you see that laser shoot out of that horn?! That was awesome!"

"That Battle Beast is a Lightning Charger which is rare, but still not as rare as Ruby's Battle Beast." Weiss said.

"I've honestly never seen one before." Yang admitted.

_**The next Battle Beast qualifier match people were watching was with the Spartan Leo versus a Phantom Stinger. The Phantom Stinger was firing lasers from it's stinger while the Spartan Leo was barely evading the shots, but got hit by one stray laser. Pyrrha did feel that shot, but shrugged it off to perform her own attack. Her Spartan Leo's mane began glowing a brilliant golden yellow. The Phantom Stinger couldn't really figure what was about to happen until the last minute when a bright golden yellow and red shot burst from the Spartan Leo's mouth and hitting the opponent, somewhat disabling the Phantom Stinger's laser stinger and part of the leg's circuitry.** _

"A nice special attack." Weiss said.

"That Spartan Leo is cool, but not as much as my Star Liger." Ruby said quietly.

_**The last qualifying match of team JNPR was Lie Ren and his Ninja Feather against a Slicer Cicada. Currently, both Battle Beasts were engaged in aerial combat. The Slicer Cicada using a Razor Wing Slash to try and cut the Ninja Feather, but the bird-based Battle Beast evaded the attack, retaliating with it's 40mm wing lasers. Some laser shots hit the Slicer Cicada, but the opponent shrugged them off and fired off it's antennae lasers, landing a couple of precise hits. As the Slicer Cicada moved in for seemingly the kill, the Ninja Feather disappeared from sight. It wasn't until two minutes later, the Ninja Feather struck the Slicer Cicada from behind. Ren had won this bird versus insect dogfight.** _

"I think this match was the coolest." Blake instantly said.

"You're just saying that because of that smut book you're reading." Yang teased which caused Blake's face to turn red.

"It's art, Yang!" Blake retorted.

"I agree with Blake, but due to the dogfight." Ruby said.

"Agreed, sis. That was one of the coolest fights I've seen." Yang cheered.

 _"WILL TEAM RWBY REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD!"_ The same voice announced.

"Finally! We're up!" Weiss exclaimed, getting up with Ruby, Blake, and Yang. As they were walking, they saw team JNPR return from the battlefield.

"You guys were great out there!" Ruby cheered.

"I am inclined to agree. Jaune, right?" Weiss asked to which Jaune nodded. "Excellent maneuvering and I like the modifications."

"Thanks. I wanted an edge in combat, so voila." Jaune said. "Good luck with your qualifying matches."

"Thanks." Yang said. With that, RWBY went into the battlefield.

_**Ruby was first up with her Star Liger against a Riot Jackal. Both charged at each other, but Ruby juked to the side, attempting a side slash, but missed. The Riot Jackal used this moment to try a bite to dig into the Star Liger's housing, but Ruby saw this coming and surprisingly moved forward to dodge the attack. Ruby got into position to fire her 50mm tail laser gun which didn't take that long, and actually hitting the Riot Jackal in the forward left hip joint. This disoriented Ruby's opponent just long enough for her to strike and win the match.** _

"I did it! I won!" Ruby cheered.

_**Weiss's match was a little trickier considering she was in a Sniper Raptor, which meant she was most effective from long-range. It didn't help that her opponent was a Stunpaw Bunny which was the same Battle Beast that took down WBY before Ruby found the Star Liger. Weiss kept trying to shoot the Stunpaw Bunny with her 65mm laser sniper, but the opponent was simply too fast, hopping around everywhere. Weiss was mad for certain, but she calmed herself to keep her head in the fight. So, she waited until the Stunpaw Bunny got close enough to use her Sniper Raptor's second weapon. Pressing a bright blue button, her Sniper Raptor fired literal claw missiles in the Stunpaw Bunny's area within a three-mile radius, so it didn't matter if the opponent was fast or not. Weiss had beaten her opponent and won.** _

"I didn't think I'd pull that off." Weiss admitted, wiping some sweat from her head.

_**Blake was having quite a bit of fun in her Stealth Panther, messing with her enemy which was a Zap Bat. Despite the Zap Bat having echolocation, it couldn't find the Stealth Panther. Blake was slightly giggling to herself before deciding to finish the giggle-fest. Silently positioning her 55mm laser sniper, she took a shot, hitting the Zap Bat and bringing it down instantly.** _

"That was easier than I thought." Blake giggled.

_**Yang was having a ball in her Savage Basilisk against an Amber Ram which kept charging at Yang who kept slithering out of the way. Yang was laughing lightly at the match. Deciding to end the match, she fired a paralyzing shot at the Amber Ram, stunning it for Yang to finish it off which she did. Team RWBY had passed the qualifying round and were in the tournament.** _

"Yes! We're in the tournament!" Yang cheered.

Once again in the test building, team RWBY grouped back together to celebrate. "We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"I knew we could do it!" Yang added.

"Well, this is the beginning of our time as Battle Beast Operators and a Battle Beast team." Weiss smiled.

"We're going to do great." Blake voiced.

"You guys did it!" Nora cheered running over to team RWBY with the rest of JNPR close behind.

"Looks like we're all in the tournament." Pyrrha said. "May we meet on the field."

"And may the best team win!" Jaune finished.

"Agreed!" Yang exclaimed. Thus, teams RWBY and JNPR went their separate ways, hoping to meet again in the tournament. This was a new chapter for team RWBY. The local Battle Beast Tournament has officially begun.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. There was the third episode of Battle Beasts. Quite a few people have been waiting for this fiction to return, and now their wish has been granted. Team JNPR has arrived in this story. I apologize if they don't really have much of a major part in this episode, but they will become more important as this continues. This was just their introduction. Like JNPR, RWBY has also passed the qualifying round and are in the local Battle Beast Tournament. I apologize if the matches weren't written that great as I'm still learning to write fight scenes. Hopefully, I'll get better with time and practice. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments. Also, team JNPR's Battle Beast specs are shown below.**

**Apology Notice: I'm so sorry this fiction took me a long while to get back to, but I'm back on it.**

**A/N: Pyrrha was the hardest to come up with a Battle Beast for so far. In the end, I decided on giving her the Spartan Leo Battle Beast.**

**A/N: At this point, the local tournament has begun. If anyone has any ideas for Battle Beasts and/or Battle Beast teams, let me know in the comments or PM me.**

**Solar Knightwolf (Jaune Arc)**

50mm Laser Guns

Solar Laser Claw

Strike Laser Claw

**Lightning Charger (Nora Valkyrie)**

45mm Laser Cannon

Laser Horn

Stunning Ram

**Spartan Leo (Pyrrha Nikos)**

40mm Twin Laser Guns

50mm Mouth Energy Blaster

Golden Flame Shot

**Ninja Feather (Lie Ren)**

40mm Wing Lasers

Stealth Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any OCs they'd like to see in this story, please let me know in the comments.


	4. The Tournament Begins

Team RWBY was ecstatic to say the least. They just made it into the local Battle Beast Tournament. All four were handling this news in their own, separate ways. Weiss was studying various Battle Beasts to ensure that she had strategies ready, Ruby was checking over her Star Liger for damage from the qualifying round, Blake was looking over her Stealth Panther's weapons to make sure they were in tip-top shape, and Yang on the other hand was giving her Savage Basilisk a new, yellow and brown paint job. Mainly, they were preparing to win this tournament. Later, team RWBY met up at Ruby and Yang's house.

"Everyone think you're ready?" Ruby asked.

"Hell yeah, sis!" Yang cheered.

"I agree with your sister, Ruby." Blake added.

"We have prepared for this tournament, so we're gonna win it!" Weiss voiced, surprising the rest of the team with her sudden excitement as Weiss was rarely like this.

"So, what do we do again?" Ruby asked shyly.

"We mainly travel around and fight other Battle Beast teams. Other than that, not much else besides getting to the top tier of the tournament." Weiss reminded. She was excited for this tournament.

"Well, what're we waiting for then!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Ruby's right! Let's just get out there and start winning this tournament!" Yang fist-pumped.

"Alright then. Let's do this. Blake said. With that, the team were ready. However, there was one thing missing: A Battle Beast Carrier. The team realized this seconds later. "We don't have a Battle Beast Carrier!" Blake voiced.

"She's right! What do we do?!" Weiss screamed. At that point, Taiyang and Summer had just entered the house, seeing the four beginning to panic. As they looked at the four girls, they looked to each other and smiled. "What's with all the yelling?" Tai shouted, causing the four to stop panicking and look at Taiyang and Summer.

"We were just about to go out into the tournament, but we just now realized we don't have a Battle Beast Carrier." Weiss responded.

"Well, it just so happens that we have a surprise for you four." Summer smiled brightly.

"A surprise?" Ruby asked excited.

"Come with us." Summer said as she and Tai were walking towards the Battle Beast Garage with team RWBY in tow. When they got to the garage, team RWBY's eyes widened at the apparent large vehicle sitting in the garage.

"Is that...?" Yang breathed.

"It sure is." Tai finished. "We kinda figured you need a Battle Beast Carrier, so we worked on this one for a while now."

Ruby ran to her father, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Dad!" She cheered.

"Agreed. You two have saved us so much lien." Weiss added smiling.

"I see you guys really went all out into this, huh." Yang said, still looking at the Battle Beast Carrier.

"If you kids think we went all out now, wait till you see the inside." Tai said.

"We refurbished it inside and out just for you four." Summer added.

Ruby ran to and tightly hugged her mom. "Thank you, Mom!" Ruby squealed.

Summer ruffled her daughter's hair. "You're welcome, little petal." She smiled.

Team RWBY entered the Battle Beast Carrier and realized that Summer and Tai weren't kidding when they said they went all out in fixing this vehicle up. The interior was nearly spotless. The four split up to different parts of the Battle Beast Carrier to check it out, and after a few minutes, regrouped to talk about their new vehicle.

"This vehicle is amazing!" Ruby gushed.

"I agree. There's an entertainment center, complete with a flat-screen TV, large couch, and a whole set of DVDs and video games." Yang said.

"The bedrooms are up to snuff since Mr. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose completely cleaned this place up. They even set up new mattresses." Weiss added.

"Even the fridge is fully stocked." Blake said. "It's got an assortment of food."

"It's even got an autopilot and manual control!" Ruby cheered, still sporting a wide smile. "What're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

The team got their Battle Beasts, loaded them into the carrier, and immediately started preparing to set off into the local tournament. After about an hour of preparing, team RWBY headed out, not only into the local Battle Beast Tournament, but into their adventure into the world. Summer and Taiyang were watching them leave.

"I have a feeling that trouble will find those four girls wherever they are." Taiyang said.

"Maybe you're right, dear. However, this has been Ruby's dream since she was little. Now, she feels like she can prove herself while achieving that dream." Summer added. "I'm proud of our little petal."

"Yeah, me too." Taiyang agreed. "Still, I hope they will be careful."

"They'll be fine, Tai." Summer smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team RWBY had just made it out of the forest edge and into a large, open field. Needless to say, they were excited to be in this tounament. This was the beginning of their journey.

"I wonder who we're gonna battle first." Ruby said with a smile.

"Who knows, Ruby. Who knows." Blake voiced.

"Well, I know a Battle Beast team I want to get some payback on." Yang said, reminding Ruby, Weiss, and Blake of the team of Stunpaw Bunnies that kicked their butts last time.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Ruby slightly winced. "That wasn't a good battle to watch."

"Yang, if we do run into that Battle Beast team again, we won't lose if we face them. We have Ruby on our team now, meaning we outnumber them four to three." Weiss reasoned.

Yang went quite for a minute after hearing that, and then smiled. "Yeah. You're right. We've got Ruby with us now, so next time we meet them, we'll kick their butts instead of the other way around." She fist-pumped after finishing her what she was saying.

Ruby smiled at the subtle praise she was getting. She was happy to be part of team RWBY. She was about to say something again when suddenly an alarm went off. They went to see what it was. "Which alarm is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's the BBTD." Blake answered instantly.

"What?" Yang was confused.

Weiss sighed. "Battle Beast Team Detector. Honestly, Yang. Sometimes..."

"Ah. Yang said. "Anyway, it spotted a Battle Beast team. Which one did it spot?" She asked.

Soon enough, the results came in, and everyone realized it was a trio of Stunpaw Bunnies. Yang immediately recognized the Stunpaw Bunny trio. "It's them. The team that beat us last time!" She exclaimed.

"Wait. It is?" Weiss asked just to be sure.

"Trust me. It's the exact same color scheme!" Yang pointed out.

Blake looked at the trio more closely, and realized that Yang was right. "Yang's correct. It's the same Stunpaw Bunny trio that beat us the day Ruby became the pilot of the Star Liger."

"We have the chance for payback as we have the option to accept or decline the battle if the other team challenges us." Weiss reminded.

"Oh, no, Weiss. We aren't declining this battle when we have a chance of payback on these bunnies." Yang quickly said.

"I'm with it if the rest of you are with it." Blake voiced.

"I'm fine with either option." Weiss said.

"What about you, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I only just started out as a Battle Beast Operator a couple days ago, but if you three want a rematch, then I'm in." Ruby answered, earning a high-five from her sister.

"All right, then. Let's do this." Blake said.

With that, Weiss pressed the accept option on the BBTD, making the rematch against the Stunpaw Bunny trio official. They headed to the location of the battle challenge, where low and behold, they saw the Stunpaw Bunny trio. This time, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were ready for them.

Suddenly, a small, robotic structure seemed to teleport out of nowhere. It opened up to reveal a silver robotic figure.  _ **"Battle Beast Combat entered and authorized. The Stunpaw Bunny Trio versus Team RWBY. Prepare Battle Beasts for combat."**_ the robot said. The Stunpaw Bunnies got into offensive stances while RWBY launched their Battle Beasts from the carrier. When they got in front of the trio, the trio recognized three out of four Battle Beasts.

"Say. Aren't these Battle Beasts the ones we fought and beat a couple days ago?" Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #1 asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Looks like they're back for another butt-whooping." Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #2 answered.

"Wait. Looks like they've gained a fourth member." Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #3 pointed out.

"It won't really matter if this new member of their team is the same as the three we already beat." Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #1 said, laughing a bit.

Meanwhile with team RWBY, three of the four were sporting smug smiles. "Oh, are they gonna get it." Yang said smugly.

"Agreed." Weiss and Blake said.

Ruby however, was quiet. The other three noticed this. "Ruby. You okay?" Yang asked, concerned.

"I'm just nervous." Ruby said, sweating a little. "This is my very first official Battle Beast combat."

"Ruby. Remember the qualifier match? You've learned really fast for someone who just became a Battle Beast Operator, and you're still progressing. Just keep your cool like you did then and you should be fine here." Yang said, comforting her sister.

 _ **"Ready. FIGHT!"**_ The robot declared.

With that, the two Battle Beast teams were off. This was WBY's chance of payback as they admitted that their loss against this trio was a little embarrassing, so they opted to cleanse themselves.

Ruby went after the first Stunpaw Bunny, who fired a Shockvolt at her, but her Star Liger dodged the shot. Ruby fired her 50mm Tail Laser Gun, but the Stunpaw Bunny evaded the rounds. The Stunpaw Bunny Pilot wasn't really worried about the match, so she enacted her Battle Beast's special move. The Stunpaw Bunny hopped high in the air, then diving down to the ground, fast. Once reaching the ground, the Stunpaw Bunny created a small shockwave that stunned the Star Liger. "Wow. You're a joke." Stunpaw Bunny #1 taunted. "Are you really that bad of a Battle Beast Operator?"

"Nah." Ruby responded. "I'm just distracting you."

"Wait. What?" Suddenly, the Stunpaw Bunny was hit with a 65mm Laser Sniper in the left hip joint, sending the Battle Beast down. The pilot looked to see the Sniper Raptor aimed directly at her Battle Beast. Weiss fired another shot, hitting the Stunpaw Bunny in the same spot, causing the opponent Battle Beast to go down whereas Ruby got up. Walking away from the downed opponent, Ruby stopped.

"Looks like it's me that's the better Battle Beast Operator." Ruby said before walking away again.

Blake was dealing with the second Stunpaw Bunny who was firing it's 20mm Laser Gun at her. Blake's Stealth Panther ran to the side to evade the shots. At the same time, Blake activated her Stealth Panther's 20mm Knee Energy Blasters, but the Stunpaw Bunny easily hopped out of the irritated Blake, but she remembered the last fight with this trio, and calmed herself down. Thinking of a quick-fire plan, Blake started running towards the Stunpaw Bunny, activating her Stealth Panther's Energy Claws while the Stunpaw Bunny sent a Shockvolt at her, which she dodged and in the final moments when she was close enough, she used Energy Claw Strike, slashing through the Stunpaw Bunny's housing, taking it down. "Yes." Blake said smugly.

Last but not least, Yang was dealing with the final Stunpaw Bunny. Moreso than Blake, Yang was reigning her irritation in, but she still wanted payback for the embarrassing defeat. She was trying a new spin on an old classic move of hers. Currently, she was moving underground to maneuver around the final opponent. The final Stunpaw Bunny was trying to figure out where the Savage Basilisk was when suddenly, Yang popped out from the ground behind her and firing her Battle Beast's Paralyzing Shot at the Stnupaw Bunny, allowing Ruby to run up and finish it off with a Laser Claw Slash, thus ending the match.

 _ **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... Team RWBY!"**_ The robot declared before teleporting out.

After getting the 500 lien as a reward for winning the battle, Team RWBY loaded their Battle Beasts back into the carrier. They went to the lounge to celebrate their first victory. "We did it! We won!" Ruby cheered, hugging her sister.

"We sure did, Rubes!" Yang cheered.

"This was just one battle however. We should keep training and such." Blake reminded.

"Agreed. We won this battle. Other battles will probably be harder than this one." Weiss added.

"As long as we stick together, we can do this." Ruby smiled. The others smiled at her enthusiasm. They put their hands together, then lifted them to the air.

"Go, team RWBY!" They cheered together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all fellow Battle Beast Operators, see you in the battlefield.
> 
> PS: Allergy season has begun for me. It's the worst. I keep getting knocked out by my allergies, but I'll write as much as I can regardless.
> 
> Stunpaw Bunny  
> 20mm Laser Gun  
> Shockvolt  
> Hopping Stun


End file.
